After the Westens
by BurnNoticeFan
Summary: Michael has a home. a wife. and three (possibly four) daughters. but when a innocent job turns and bites them in the back, what will michael do to save his family?
1. Chapter 1

Michael turned the key in the door and walked inside. Placing his briefcase on the table and loosening his tie, he sighed. it had been a long day. suddenly a small brunette girl with flashing green eyes whipped around the corner, pointing a gun at his head. he waited a moment with his hands up. "Dad." the girl said, and ran into his arms. "Claire." He said, holding the young girl in his arms. Did you go get Jessica from karate?" The two turned and walked from the entrance hall and into the living room. "Yeah. Mom said she would do it, but seeing as she's been complaining about 'that damn child' for the past half hour.." "Claire!" Michael said, turning to his eldest daughter.

"What? Her words not mine!" Claire said throwing up her hands. " Besides, Dad, I'm almost thirteen! I can say curse words if I want to!" She said crossing her arms. "Yeah, okay." Michael said, ruffling his daughters hair. Claire turned and scampered up the stairs, heading towards her parents room. Suddenly, Michael felt a sharp kick in the back of the knee, and fell to the ground. Another kick in the back caused him to whip around and grab Jessica by the waist spinning her around. "Daaadd! Put me down! How'd ya know it was me?" She asked, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, your the only nine year old I know that can take down a full grown man with her karate skills!" he said making ninja hands at her.

"Yes! It worked! Master Wright tought us how to take down our enemies today. Guess it worked, didn't it?" She said, smiling and rocking back and forth on her heels. Of all of the three Westen children (soon to be four) she looked the most like Micheal. Long, jet black hair fell across her face in slight curls, where her large baby blue eyes stared back at her dad. "Sure did. Lets go see mom." "Okay!" Jessica ran across the room and up the stairs. Michael took off his jacket and laid it across the back of the couch, taking off his tie and putting in on the coatrack. He slowly walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that he and Fiona shared. Fiona was lying in bed, with Claire on the rug, books strewn across the floor. Michaels lips curled up in a smile as he reached the bed. He leaned across the bed and gave his wife a kiss. He put a hand on her large stomach, then smiled when he felt tiny kicks. "I think it's a boy." Fiona remarked. He looked up at her. You said girl, yesterday." He answered with a small chuckle. "Well, now it's kicking way to hard to be a girl." He smiled and took of his shoes and lied down next to Fi, sighing as he did so. With Jessica now joining Claire on the rug, they were finally alone.

As much as they could be, anyway. He turned his head to Fi. "Missed you." He whispered. Michael had been gone for almost a week, leaving Fiona to handle the three Westen girls by herself. "How'd it go. Anything exiting happen?" He said, sitting up and taking off his belt. "Well," she said, sitting up. Michael helped here up and she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "Your daughter got a two day suspension. Again." She added. Michael crossed his arms and turned to his eldest daughter. "What. That's a record I think," he said, looking at his wife for conformation before turning back to Claire. "There's only seven days of school left! What did you do this time?" He said in exasperation, putting his hands on his hips. Claire looked at the ground, ceiling, wall, anything to keep from looking her dad in the eye. "Look at me." Michael said, softer this time. Claire sighed, then caved into telling. "Well, there was this... _guy_." Michael raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Anyway," Claire said, shaking her head, "He was talking to Jessica and stuff at recess, and of course I was keeping an eye on it. So then this guy starts teasing her about being a tomboy, when Jessica suddenly starts to do her ninja moves, or whatever." She looks at her mom, then dad, then continues with the story. "Well, by the looked of it, I knew Jessica couldn't pull through, so, like the good big sister I am, I ran to my locker." She looked at her parents as if that explained everything. Upon seeing their determined faces, she started up again. "Anyway, I have extra..._supplies_, in my locker. So.. I got some hydrogen peroxide, you know, for cuts? Then an old salad dressing container I had saved from lunch a few days ago, and my nail file. Then I ran to the bathroom. I poured the dressing down the drain, and replaced it with the hydrogen peroxide. Then, I got some toilet paper and soaked it in the hydrogen peroxide. Then i put the lid on.I once saw the high schoolers smoking in there, so I knew there had to be matches somewhere. I swear the kindergartens could've found them. Anyway, I took that against my nail file, and lit the toilet paper. I had left a little hanging out," she explained. " then I ran outside and threw it at the eighth grader messing with Jessica." She ended her speech with triumph, and crossed her arms.

Michael looked at Claire, then Fiona, then back at Claire. "You made a fireball." It was more of a statement then a question. Claire took a deep breath, ready to defend herself, but the look in her fathers eyes stopped her. "Yeah, that would be correct." "Claire!" "I'm sorry! Dad, I had to defend Jessica." "Alright! Just don't do it again. "Deal!" Claire said. She grinned and strode out of the room. A sudden thought struck michael "Where's Samantha?" He asked cautiously. Michael and Jessica looked at each other before running tords the door. "Have you seen Bug lately?" Michael asked Jessica as they sprinted down the stairs. "Come to think of it, no." Jessica answered, picking up the pace when she put the pieces together.

Bug, the Westens big brown mutt, was nowhere in sight. The two ran tords the back door and into the back yard. There, the youngest westen stood, she had the microwave outside, and well as multiple spare wires, most of which attached to a develished looking Bug. "Samantha!" He ran over and scooped the small girl in his arms. It took Sammie a minute to realize what had just happened, but a cry of "Daddy!" and a large hug around the neck signaled that she finally had. "Hey honey! Why don't you go in and play with Jessica and Claire? Or you could talk to Mommys baby again? Il be in in just a minute" "Okay daddy." Samantha ran into the house with Jessica, who both headed back up the stairs. Michael turned to Bug. "Oh boy. I'm sorry buddy, her, let me get you untangled." Michael unwrapped the poor dog from the wires. By the looks of it, the girl had tried to electrocute the dog.

Once the microwave was in back in place, the dog taken care of and reassured, and the wires back in place, was michael finally able to go back inside. That night, as Fi and michael were talking, they started talking about kids. " I swear Sammie's the only four year old on the block who would put wires into the back of a microwave, put said wires on her dog, and turn on the microwave. I mean, we should report animal abuse." _Living_ _withfour_ (_possibly_ _five_) _girls was a hell of a job. Sometimes he felt like he and Bug were the only men on the entire planet. But hey, a spies got to do, what a spies got to do. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Take this!" Michael yelled over the gunfire. He threw a bulletproof vest over to Sam. "How much you got?"

"Three fourths of a clip. I don't know, Mikey, it'll be a long shot. They've got three guys with semi automatics in the window shootin' at us, and we got a clip and a half, at most! I say we meet Jesse behind the warehouse, and call it a day."

Michael sighed. "Fine, but we're gonna have to make a run for it! On three, we shoot and run." Michael peered cautiously around the car. "Either we run, or wait until they come out here. Looks like they have endless round of amo, judging by how they haven't stopped shooting at us since we ran in from the pier. I say run, what about you." He looked at Sam. "Sounds like a plan to me brother!" They both loaded their guns, and looked at each other. "Ready? Alright Sam. One, two, three!"

The men dashed out from the car, and right into a shower of bullets. Sam and Mike both felt several hit them in the chest. _Thank god for this vest!_ Sam thought.

Once they were around the building, they looked for Jesse, and finally spotted him sitting in Fi's blue Honda. "What took you so long?" Jesse asked, as Michael and Sam jumped in. Jesse sped on the gravel, and out onto the road, speeding twords Michaels place.

"Where-. Oh, no. Don't tell me you didn't get the files." "Fine. We won't tell you." Sam said with a disappointed look on his face. "What? Guys, that was the entire point-." "We know Jesse. Dali has at least three men with semi-automatics on the north side alone. There's nothing but water on one side, and not a building for at least a quarter mile all around.

The place is untouchable." "Well, if we can't get to the files, then I guess we'll have to make the files come to us." "What are you saying, Jess?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face.

Jesse smiled. I'l explain at the house. I think we're gonna need Fi on this one.

"Jesse-." "Mike, I know. You said no missions for Fi until the baby's born, but you know as well as I that she's dying to do something, and it will make her active, but not in line of fire." "Oookay. Il do that, but you have to tell me what it is first." Michael said with a slightly suspicious look.

"Just you guys wait. You'll see." Jesse sped onto the freeway, a sly smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple minutes later, Jesse slowly pulled into Michael's driveway. "Okay. We're here, brother. Now you have to tell us what your big, secret plan is." Sam remarked, turning to face Jesse in the car. "Be patient, Sammie, wait 'till we get inside."

Sam glared at him for calling him Sammie, but followed him out of the car and up the walkway to the door. Once the three boys were inside, Michael went upstairs to go get Fiona.

He walked into the bedroom and called out "Fi?" "What Michael?" she said in an annoyed tone as she set down her book. She was lying in bed under the covers with a large, hardcover volume in her hands.

Michael was surprised. He often wondered what Fi did in her spare time, but often his mind thought of bomb making in the garage, or gun cleaning in the loft (which they had made into their 'work' office).

Taken by surprise he asked, "Is this what you do in you spare time?" sounding every bit as taken aback as he felt. "No." Fi answered casually. "I like to build bombs and take my C-4 to the everglades to-um…. _experiment._" "That's what I thought," Michael said, smiling.

"Anyway, Sam, Jesse and I have a job you might want to work on. Are you-" "YES. Il do the job. Where, when and how many blocks of C-4!?" She said with a determined and exited look to her. She sprang out of bed (which she hadn't been doing a lot of lately) and walked over to Michael.

Michael laughed, and amused look on his face. "I know the job. What I don't know is what Jesse wants you in it for, though. "

"Wait, Jesse wanted me in the job? What for?" " I just told you, I don't know. All I know is Jesse needs you for whatever plan he has brewing in that head of his. So come on lets go down stairs, they're waiting for us in the kitchen."

"So, what's the job?" Fi asked. the four colleagues were huddles around the kitchen island, Jesse, Sam, and Michael sipping beer while Fiona was having lemonade. (Fiona had openly complained by not being able to have alcohol by slapping Michael in the face to which Michael said it was the doctors fault not his).

"Well, there was this pediatricians office in downtown Miami that was robbed of all their files. I mean ALL their files. The files including all the patients credit card information. We have to get to the files before the patients realize that the money drainage is coming from the pediatricians office and then they have the feds on their tails." Sam informed her.

"Well, do you know who stole it?" Fi asked. "Yeah. This arab drug cartel, Dari Vaduz, who steals money from all over the country. We had a look at his files, to. Nasty things this guys done for money. Seven cases of kidnapping, thirteen bombs in his name, and tons of other small untraceable jobs.

This guys nasty, let me tell ya." Sam took another swig of beer. "Well, all we need to do is find the place where this bastard is hiding, and blow him up!" Fi said.

Standing up with a that-explains-everything look on her face. Michael rolled his eyes. "It's not that simple, Fi. We've already found the warehouse where all the files are. The place is crawling with guards and semi-automatics." "Yeah, and Sam went a couple days ago and says he thinks the place might have explosives, in which case we can't risk losing the files." Jesse added.

The three men looked at her expectantly. "What?" She said. "That's where you come in. Favor making a new friend?" Michael shot a look at Jesse. "Okay, Jess, no. I'm not sending my sic month pregnant WIFE to go make friends with a drug cartel." Fiona looked glum for a moment, then looked up.

"No, no. I think that this could actually work." "Fi, look-." "You got a better idea?" Jesse added, determined that his plan would come into play. "Yes Michael. Anyway, I think we could talk Berry into making me a fake ID, you know Vaduz will demand to see them, and then I could pretend to be on an errand for a very….. _powerful, _boss.

"Which would be….?" Michael asked, waiting for an answer. "Jesse. Then you two could be his little sidekicks!" She said with an exiting little gesture. "Yes. This will be very fun." She remarked, drumming her fingers together. "Very fun."

Michael, Sam, and Jesse looked at each with slightly paniced expressions. This was going to be a _loonngg _job.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Michael woke up, and rolled over to reach to the other side of the bed. He sat up, suddenly on high alert when there was nobody beside him.

"Don't panic, Micheal, I'm right here." Fiona appeared in the doorway to their bathroom. "Fi." Michael said groggily, as he laid back down. "I was gonna let you sleep in. I'll take Jessica and Claire to camp, then Samantha to day care while you take care of the stuff for the job."

Michael sat up again, stretched, then made his way to the closet. "Thanks for the offer, Michael, but let's switch. _You_ get ready for the job, while I drop off the girls." She grinned. "Plus, only you know where the C-4 is." Her smiled dropped. "Ugh!" Michael said, turning his head back. "I told you Fi, no C-4 until the baby is born. You're lucky I'm not making you wait a year like I did Claire and Jessica." Fiona sighed. "Whatever, Michael."

They kissed goodbye, and Michael waved his kids down the driveway. He got the key from on top of the fridge to go open the locked up part of the garage.

There he got three duffel bags, ten pounds of C-4, wires, wire cutting, multiple listening devises, a tracking device, and one car bug. Fiona had promised to meet up with Sam, Michael, and Jesse at a motel close to Dari's warehouse.

Once they had rented a room for two days, Sam, Jesse, and Michael met up. "Where's Fi?" Jesse asked. "She's coming. She's just dropping off the kids at camp and daycare." Michael walked over to the window, and opened the blinds slightly so he could Dari's warehouse.

"Binoculars?" Jesse walked over to the bedside table dresser and handed him a pair. Once Michael took a closer look, he could see that the guards were in the same position as yesterday. Michael sighed. "This better work, guys."

"Alright Fi. As soon as you go in there, we're gonna loose connection with you." "_Got it Sam."_ The voice came through the computer. "Good luck out there, sister." The line went static. "Mike, calm down. You haven't been away from that window for five seconds since Fiona left. Don't worry Mike. She's Fi. She can handle herself."

"But she's preganant!" both Jesse and Michael exclaimed at the same time. "He has a right to be worried." Jesse said quietly, turning slight red. Michael looked at him for a minute, then shook it off and turned back to Sam.

"We need to make sure she's not followed. She's going straight from here to pick up the girls. She doesn't have time to detour."

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "_Why thank you for inviting me to lunch! When, where? You know what, we can discuss that later. Here's my number, call me when you make arrangments." _"Alright I got a sight on Fi, she just came out the front door." "Sounds like it went okay." "We can't be sure, Jesse. We need to wait for her sign. Wait. Okay she coughed then scratched her ear. We're good. Sam get down there and make sure she's not followed."

Sam got up from the computer he had been sitting at. Jesse handed him a listening device and the car bug from one of the duffel bags. "Make it count, brother." Jesse said to Sam. Sam raced downstairs, putting the listening device in his hat, and the bug in his pocket.

"Now what?" Jesse asked Michael. "We wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse and Michael had been waiting almost an hour. Michael paced the small room, clenching and unclenching his hands. Jesse was busy on the computer, feverishly trying to reach Sam or Fiona. "Alright. That's it. I'm going back to the house." "Michael, no! I know you remember what Sam said. Until they give the signal, we stay put in this room, and don't leave under any circumstances. Now," he said, turning back to his computer. "I have completely lost track of Fiona's bug, but on Sam's I'm getting a weak staticy signal. Alright, Mike so-." He stopped short. Michael wasn't in the apartment.

"Dammit!" he swore under his breath. "Mike!" he yelled, opening the door and running down the hall. He caught up to him just as he was starting the Charger. "Mike!" he yelled, stopping to catch his breath. "At least wait for me next time, bro. You really gave me a scare." Jesse climbed into the passenger seat. Not a second after the door had closed behind the spook that the Charger had zoomed forward and down the road.

As Michael pulled into the driveway, panic struck him. Fi's car was in the driveway, but she hadn't answered her phone, and the listening device in her back pocket hadn't been able to get a signal since just after Sam left. Mike raced inside, and the scene that greeted him would haunt him for days to come.

Fi sat on the couch, sobbing into her mother in laws shoulder, while Sam was on the computer and the phone, feverishly talking to someone named Agent Burris. Michael practically sprinted over to Fi and dropped to his knees, taking her hands in his. "Fi! Fi, what's wrong? What's wrong? I can fix it…" Fiona turned to Michael and the look of pure hopelessness and terror that filled her eyes hit Michael like a brick to the head.

"He…he took her….Michael! He…he took her!" This deeply confused Michael, but concerned him at the same time. "Who Fi?" "Vaduz. Dari Vaduz." "Okay Fi," Michael pulled himself up and sat beside her. "now who did he take?" He tried to remain calm, but his heart seemed to fear the worst. "Fi. Who did he take?" Fiona wiped her eyes, and looked straight at Michael.

"Michael. They took Claire."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Fiona lay in bed, awake. After the long day of making phone calls and swearing damnation to Dari Vaduz, they were both exhausted. "He must have seen the listening device in my ear. Maybe he detected the bug Sam put on the car." She sighed. "I just want my girl back." She said tearfully. Michael pulled her close, and held back tears himself. "I know, Fi, I know. We'll find her. That I know.

When Fiona woke up the next morning, Michael was gone. She sat up. They had had an interesting conversation last night with the Jessica. It went something like this:

Jessica: Mom where's Claire?

Fi: Umm.. well when she and I went to the store, a friend of hers called. Uh, she wanted to have a sleepover. I think she's going to stay over there for a couple of days.

Jessica: but she didn't have any clothes.

Fi: we're going to bring her some today. Now go get dressed for karate it starts in an hour!

It had been tough not telling her where Claire really was. I would have scared her, though, and the thought of that was even more unbearable.

When Fi walked downstairs, she saw Sam, Michael, and Jesse silently sitting around the dining table. Michael hadn't even drunk his coffee. "Any luck?" she asked to no one in particular. "Nothing more yet. We think that Vaduz could be holding her in the warehouse, it would make the most sense. Even if he had a house, which so far it looks like he doesn't, the warehouse is more secure.

Suddenly, Fiona's burner phone rang. They only used the burner for jobs. Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Fi picked up the small phone. "Give her back, Vaduz." She put the phone on speaker and set it on the table, so everyone could hear. Both Samantha and Jessica were playing in the backyard with Bug, so no one could walk in on them.

_"So pushy. So. You figured out I took your daughter." _"Who else would it be?" Fi responded angrily. "What do you want." _"Well, you see, what I would like is two million dollars in cash, three fake IDs, two male, one female, and Michael Westen."_ Fiona looked at Michael. "I can get you those things. First I need to see proof of life." _"Fine. You can get your little picture. But I want the two million in three days time, along with the fake IDs." _"What about Michael?" Fiona asked, her eyebrows knitted in concern. _"Oh, I didn't forget about him. I still want him. Tomorrow." _"Tomorrow? I- I can't get you to him by then! What am I supposed to do, tell him 'hey honey this guy wants you kidnapped'. Give me three days." _"You have until tomorrow." _The line went dead.

Fiona picked up the phone, and put it on the kitchen counter. "What do we do now?" Fiona asked the group. "There is NO way out of this, Michael! He wants you and if we don't give you to him tomorrow, he will _kill_ Claire!" She looked about ready to pull her hair out. She paced the room, occasionally glancing at Michael. "Well!?" "Hang on, Fi, I'm thinking." "Fi, just calm down. We're gonna get both Mike and Claire out of this. Alive." Jesse added. Fiona stopped pacing and closed her eyes. She sighed. "Michael, she is THIRTEEN. What is she going to think of us when we finally get her back?" The sadness in her eyes almost made Michael burst into tears himself. "We're gonna get her Fi. If that means going in there myself to get her, I am willing to make that sacrifice. I'll take care of the problem of Vaduz wanting me, and you guys take care of the money situation. Sam, contact Berry and tell him to make fake ID's with slight flaws so they won't be usable. We can make this work."

"What do you need, Mikey?" Sam asked. He could tell that this was between Mike and Fi, and he was willing to do anything to get his favorite niece back. "Time. As much as you can get me. This might take a while.

Michael turned on his heel, and walked through the living room and to the door. Jesse, Sam, and Fi watched the Charger back out of the driveway. This job was the most important one yet.

_As a spy, you are trained to have no emotion. But in the situation of a crisis, how much will you do to save the ones you love?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Burn Notice. Believe me, if I did, I would be a happy camper. :)**

Fiona awoke to her phone buzzing quietly on her bedside table. She glanced at the screen and sat up in bed. "Michael." She nudged Michael in the shoulder. "Michael!" Michael awoke with a start. "What?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes, and propping himself up on his elbows. The look on Fiona's face, and the phone in her hand told him all he needed to know. He sat up, and faced Fiona.

"Answer it." He told her, with an encouraging nod. "Hello?" Fiona asked, as if she didn't have caller ID. _"Mrs. Westen, glad to here your voice again. Missing your daughter yet?"_ Vaduz sneered through the phone."Look, bastard, I told you that I could Michael to you by tomorrow! I can get the fake ID's and money tomorrow as well." _"Now, that's not good. I want Westen, and I want him TODAY! If not, well, let's just say that Claire Westen will go the same way as her namesake." _"How do you know about my sister!?" Fiona asked furiously.

Just then, Jessica walked into the room, followed by Samantha. "Um, come on girls, I'll make your breakfast. Mom's just having a conversation with the, uh...bank. Let's give mommy some privacy. Michael led the two girls out of the room, gave one last fleeting look at his wife, and closed the door behind him.

_"Oh, no need for details, not now. All I need is Michael, at the Miami pier at four o'clock. Come alone with Michael, unarmed. Don't worry I have a team already there, making sure it's...safe. I'll decide when I get the fake ID's and money if it is worth releasing your daughter."_

"I want proof of life. I need a picture of her with today's newspaper."

_"Fine. You can have your little picture. Your daughter's fine, don't worry. I'll see you at four."_

The line went dead. Fi put down the phone, and stood up. She walked into the kitchen, and stepped in close to Michael, who was making pancakes. "I asked for a picture. He wants you at the pier at four."

She put her hands on her hips, and rubbed her nose between her fingers. She sighed. "What do we do?" She asked, her hopeless manner causing Michael to pull her into a hug, and kiss the top of her head lightly. "I'll go to the pier."

Fiona stepped back and looked at Michael, shocked. "Michael…no! You-You can't go! I am NOT losing two of my favorite people this week. We can sort this out. We have until four, so we need to hurry. I think-" "Fi." Fiona looked up at her husband disappointedly. "I can sort this out. The only way that we may have a fighting chance of getting Claire back, is if I go and get taken. How many times have I been taken? A lot. I can deal with it, and I will eventually find my way out of a situation like this. Claire is scared, alone, and doesn't have a change of clean clothes. We get her out, that is the only way."

Michael took Fi's face in his hands, and brushed away a small tear that had escaped the corner of her eye. "I'll be alright." He said, giving her a small smile. Fiona sighed.

"Where mah pancakes, Daddy?" Samantha walked in, clutching her stuffed animal hippo that Jesse had given her when she turned one. She cocked her head and had a confused look on her face when she saw her parents. _Good thing she's to young to pick up on emotions. _Michael thought.

"Comin right up, sweetheart." Michael grabbed the spatula and turned to the stove. "Dammit!" He whispered. Michael had burned the pancakes. "hang on sweet pea, it might be a little bit longer wait than anticipated…."

_When a job demands someone in exchange for something else, you have to be willing to give yourself up. Most operations can be done without having the two people taken hostage, but sometimes, in times of a crisis, you must sacrifice._

**_Thanks so much for reading my story! please review, it means a lot to me. I try to get chapters up every one to three days, so check back often! It really means a lot, guys, thanks._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Burn Notice. Believe me, if I did, I would be a happy camper. J**

"I still don't like the fact that your doing this, Michael." Fi glanced over at Michael. It was three forty five, and they were driving to the peir. "Fi, I'm gonna be fine. Just go with the plan, and Claire and I both will get out of this." Michael reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wallet sized picture of when Samantha was born, and Jessica and Claire were all in the hospital. He smiled.

"I still want Sam to follow you." Fi didn't take her eyes off the road. She took the next turn a little to sharply. "Fi. No funny business, or Dari Vaduz will have our daughter killed. If not captured again. Just give me a week. If I'm not out by then, it may be time to intervene, but until then, all I need is time."

Michael put the photo back in his pocket. He could vaguely see the pier a few miles away. It was go time.

Fiona pulled her blue Honda into an open pier parking spot. Michael got out fast and went around to the other side of the car to help his pregnant wife out of the car. "I'm fine, Michael, seriously." He helped her out anyway." "I'll be alright, Fi." He said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vaduz watching them from across the parking lot. "Let's go." The couple started to walk across the parking lot. There were three black Hummers parked across the way, and Vaduz was standing in front of one of them, seven men behind him. All of them had machine guns tucked underneath their coats.

They crossed the otherwise empty parking lot, and Michael put his hands up and walked slowly out towards them. He looked back at his wife, before one of the guards grabbed him and cable tied his hands. "Give Claire back." Michael calmly told Vaduz, his jaw clenched. "No, no,no! Not so fast, Westen. You'll get your daughter back, after I know." "Know what?" Fiona said, stepping to Michael's side, and crossing her arms, which was getting more and more difficult. "Again, I see no need for you to know the details. You _will_ get your daughter back. You husband? Well, we'll see. Get him in the truck!" Vaduz ordered one of his men. "Nice to see you again Fiona."

He walked away, and got into one of the large vehicles. Michael gave a last fleeting look at Fi over his shoulder before he got to the car. Once the door was closed, the windows were blacked out, but Fiona could feel Michael watching her. She followed the car in the middle until it was out of sight.

_I've just lost two of my favorite people in the world._ Fio couldn't help thinking.

When she got back to their house, Sam and Jesse were waiting for her. They opened the door, and she stopped in the door jam. She was looking at the floor. "How'd it go?" Sam asked her cautiously. Suddenly, Fiona burst into tears and ran and hugged Sam around the neck. He hugged her back, and said, "Don't worry. This is Mike we're talking about! He'll be okay!"

Inside, on the other hand, Sam was thinking: _I just hope what I said was true._ He had never felt so concerned about his just-about brother before.

Jesse stood there awkwardly. "Well, now all we have to do is wait."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Burn Notice. Believe me, if I did, I would be a happy camper. J**

Sam, Jesse and Fi were all standing in the kitchen, Sam on his computer. " We _have_ to get those files. I mean, come on! We gave this Vaduz guy Mike, and he just took Claire, he owes us one!" Sam said in exasperation. "I don't think it works like that." Jesse commented.

"I'm going to call him." Fi said suddenly. She had been standing, her back to the counter, subconsciously stroking her belly, while sipping on her coffee (it was the one thing Fi was _not_ going to give up). "What?" Both Sam and Jesse asked at the same time. "No way, sister! You're asking for trouble!" Sam argued, reaching for the burner sitting by the sink. Fi snatched at it, and got to it before Sam or Jesse.

Before either of the two men registered what was happening, she hit speed dial, and the phone was ringing, the small electronic up to her ear. "_Fiona. How nice to see you calling. What can I help you with?" _"You know damn well what you can do. Give Claire back!" Both Sam and Jesse looked confused, thinking that Fi was calling about the files. _"Ah. I thought this would come up. I was just about to call you and make arrangements."_ "You also have something else of mine." _"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is not a two in one deal. You get your daughter, or your husband. Not both."_

"Oh, I'm not worried about Michael." She lied, now pacing the kitchen. "He can handle himself. We need the files. From Merth's pediatric office downtown? Yeah, those. We need them now." _"Oh, those silly little things? You can have them. I already have the information I need." _"We know where you keep them. We can blow the place up if we want to." Fi said matter-o-factly, a cheap excuse for blackmail.

_"You wouldn't blow up the warehouse. You couldn't risk having your daughter or husband blown to bits. I know you, Fiona. I have been reading your files, some pretty impressive stuff you have on there. That large explosion in downtown Miami at the bank, killing two security guards. You wouldn't, Fiona. I'll be in touch."_

Fiona put the phone down and sat down. "He said he'll call for arrangements to pick up Claire. We can't get both Michael and Claire outta there, so I had to choose." She shook her head sadly. "Well," Jesse said, "all we need to do is find out where they are keeping Mike, and then we can find out how to get him out." "They're both at the warehouse. Vaduz said that we wouldn't take the chance of blowing up my daughter and Mike if we destroyed the files. The place is impenetrable. Even if we saw Mike through the window, there would be nothing we could do about it."

"I'll scout the place out. You and Jesse stay here and get a satellite view of the warehouse. I saw a hotel a block or two down from the warehouse. I'll get us a suite, and then we can scout it out."

"Why not use the motel we used before?" Jesse asked. " 'Cuz Mike and Clarie got kidnapped, ding-a-ling! They knew we were hiding out there, or else they wouldn't have followed us back to Mike's place, and then they wouldn't have followed Claire and Fi to the store, and the story goes on and on and on. Jeez." Jesse was dumbstruck, and looked at Fiona, who just shrugged.

I'm going, I don't know about you two." Fiona led Sam to the door. "Umm, we'll get straight to the satellite image. Oh and Sam," Fiona said, lowering her voice. "That was a little harsh, what you said to Jesse." "Sorry, sister. A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do." With that, he turned on his heel, and strode towards his car. He got in, and sped down the road. "I swear. That man…." Fiona said, shaking her head, and closing the door.

_Michael was led through a couple of cold rooms, before he felt the guards let him go, and his gag and blindfold being released._ _He heard the door close behind him. Opening his eyes, it took him a while to adjust to the darkness. He could only see around seven feet ahead of him, and from what he could tell, he was in a concrete room with no furniture or lights, and a dripping pipe somewhere in the distance. Suddenly, a small voice came from the darkness. "Daddy?" Claire stepped into Michael's vision. "Claire!" He ran to her and swooped her up in his arms. She was skinny and pale, and dirty. "We're gonna get you outta here, okay? Your gonna go home soon." Claire didn't answer. "Claire?" Claire was staring forward, her eyes glassy. "Claire!" Michael asked, a little more commanding this time. Suddenly, the girl went limp in Michael's arms. Dropping to his knees, he picked her up, and noticed something as he turned her over. A dart was sticking out of his daughters back. Panicked gripped him, when suddenly, a voice came out of the darkness. "Michael Westen. I am Krona Viera. Welcome to your nightmare."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Burn Notice. Believe me, if I did, I would be a happy camper. J**

The next morning, Fiona and Jesse met at Sam's house to go over the satellite images that Fi and Jesse had gotten. Fiona's hair was a mess, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, and she was tired, constantly yawning and sitting down, before standing right back up again. She had gotten no sleep the night before, up worrying about what she was going to tell Jessica and Sammie, wondering whether they would ever see their sister again.

"What's the scoop?" Jesse asked as Sam pulled out the satellite images they had emailed to him the night before. "Any luck? We can't get Mike, but we need a way before this son of a bitch can break him." Jesse walked over to Sam's kitchen bar, where he had all of the images laid out before the trio.

"No luck. This place is on constant prison grade lockdown! We can't do anything about this! Looks like we're gonna have to use some trickery or something. We can't go in and get Mike, so it looks like we're just gonna have to get him to come out!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Fiona said, walking up to join the boys. "God, how much I would love to walk up to that bastard and shoot him in the head."

"Cool. Does anyone have a plan?" Jesse looked around at the group. "Well, Michael usually comes up with all the plans." Sam said. Looking at the group. It was then that they all realized what big of a mess they were in. Sam placed his hands on the table, and looked at Jesse, then Fi.

"Well, I need a beer." Sam told them, turning to the fridge. It was a frequent Sam Axe saying, but it had lost some of the excitement and vigor.

_Michael woke for the fiftieth time that night. The empty sound of silence rung in his ears. The sound of the dripping pip in the depths of the basement drove his brain into overdrive. Krona Viera's voice still echoed through his head. "You will lose everything. Why do you hope, when there is nothing to hope for? Give up Westen! It's a lost cause. You really didn't stand a chance." He had shaken his head slowly and walked out of the room, leaving Michael to be dragged back into the basement. He hadn't told them anything about Fiona. He wouldn't. They could black mail him as much as they want. He was not selling his wife back to her old enemies. They had both left it behind._

_Or had they?_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is better than nothing! J Sorry in advance for the delayed chapter, guys. Check back often, but I'm on vacation and sometimes it gets hard to write! Thanks for reading/reviewing! Once school starts I will have chapters up a WHOLE lot more. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Fiona stood on the rooftop, looking through the scope of her latest sniper she had gotten from Berry for Christmas. Though Sam and Jesse had pleased with her not to go, she had been as hardheaded and stubborn as a Glenanne could be, and said that she was going to rescue her husband and eldest daughter from an Arabic terrorist, even if it meant killing herself. At that point, Jesse told her that she would also be killing her youngest daughter. Then she brought an extra large bullet proof vest.

The plan was this: Sam and Jesse would sneak through the back entrance, taking out a guard with a silencer on a 9mill. They would put him somewhere where the next guard would not see him. The guards slowly circled the building, about five minutes between them. Jesse would have about three minutes before someone in the building saw him to set the chargers and breach the door. They would go breach into the basement, and rally up the stairs to the top floor, where they presumed Claire and Michael were being held. This is where Fiona comes in. There was a window looking in on the stairwell. The guards that were inside, circled through the building, going up in groups of three every two minutes. Needless to say it was much more likely that if the plan failed, it would be inside. Fiona would shoot through the window, and try to hit at least two of the three. That would make them crowd to that side of the building. There were three main entrances to the basement, and Sam and Jesse would go to the right, the furthest from the heart of the building. This way, they could get to the top floor, and hopefully get Vaduz, if not Claire and Michael. The plan was set.

Sam and Jesse stood outside the fence, where they had cut into it the night before. It had taken almost three hours to cut a whole the size needed to get Sam, Jesse, and two semi-automatics through, not making a sound to alert the guards. They were posed and ready to go. Sam had Jesse's gun slung behind his back, while Jesse had the charges, and the detonator in his hands, ready to set up the breach as fast as possible. Once the guard had gone around one corner of the building, Sam made the signal it was time to go. They had only seconds before the guard they were going to shoot rounded the corner and saw them running for the south side of the rectangular building. The older of the two men ran his fastest, trying to keep up with Jesse, but finally they made it.

Fiona had seen the duo run, and knew that in a matter of seconds, the guard that was getting ever closer to the south side of the building would be dead. once she saw the smoke from the breach, things would be chaos. she had only second to shoot the guards in the stairwell, and she had to keep her focus.

Jesse rushed to set the charge, and Sam was counting down the seconds to when the guard rounded the corner, and he would have to shoot him with the 9 mil. Sam didn't like killing people when not absolutely necessary, and had wanted to simply put him under for a few hours, but supplies were low, and they didn't have enough time to wait. suddenly, Sam heard the boots approaching. he mentally prepared himself, then faced the corner, and pulled the trigger.

Fiona saw the guard fall, and knew that the breach was closing in. she hoped that Jesse had the breach set by then. Sam still had to hide the other guard, and they only had three minutes left until the next guard rounded the corner. then it would be a matter of seconds before he walked up, and saw the open breach. it was a starry, clear night, with no moon. The city was strangely quiet for Miami, and reminded Fiona of a night when Claire was four, and she was pregnant with Jessica. Fi and Michael had been in the kitchen, talking quietly, and then they went into the living room. they had left the window open, to let the sea air wash into their house (they had a beach front house on the outskirts of miami) and it was very relaxing. Michael had gone upstairs to change into pj's, when he came rushing back down, in a hurried manor. "Fi! Claire's gone! I don't know-" then they both realized the open door.

Claire was running around the beach, the moon making the water sparkle. She was in and out of the water, soaked from head to toe. She had taken Michaels surfboard, and clamored on, paddling like they had taught her that afternoon. She was floating happily in water much above her head, happy as a clam. it was then that she slipped.

Michael and Fi had been watching her silently, marveling at their daughter's rebellious spirit at such a young age, when she wiggled around, and the surfboard slipped out from under she. Michael ran across the beach. their daughter was a strong swimmer, but then again she was only four. by the time he was at the water, michael had ripped off his shirt, and was swimming out to where claire was floating. claire was thrashing her arms about, barely managing to stay above water. michael stood, and lifted her onto the surfboard. though the current wasn't very strong, it had managed to carry claire and the surfboard out to where the water was up to Micheal's shoulders. "Daddy!" the young girl had shrieked, throwing her arms around her fathers neck, and squealing with delight. michael rolled his eyes and sighed, breathing heavily. why did she always have to do this to him?

Fiona smiled at the memory. They had all been fine, and needless to say, they always kept the doors locked from then on out. Fiona then saw smoke, and then it was time.

Jesse counted to three on his fingers to sam from behind the dumpsters that he and sam were taking cover behind. Then Jesse hit the detonator, and the door was breached.

_Michael was sitting with Claire up next to him, her head on his shoulder. She had been taken up the stairs again. To be tortured, Michael presumed. He didn't know since it was to dark to see her, but she was always crying when she came back down. Every time that Michael went upstairs, he got tortured, but it was more mental torture then physical. He knew that Claire was tough, but he couldn't believe that Vaduz would do that to a child. He kept hearing thumps outside the door. he knew that the trash was outside, it wasn't sunday morning. it might be though. Michael had been in the dark basement so long, he didn't know what day it was, or if was even night. It could be lunchtime on Wednesday, and he wouldn't know the difference. Suddenly, the wall that was not twenty feet from him and Claire, exploded._

Sam and Jesse stumbled through the wall, and through the smoke saw two figures hiding their eyes, and struggling to stand up in the rubble. "Well, that was fast." Said Jesse, lowering his gun to his side. "Come on, let's blow this pop stand!I'm ready for beer! " Sam said, grabbing Claire in a hug, then scooped her up in a half baby, half fireman's carry, and carries her back through the breached wall.

Epilogue:

Once baby Maddie was born, the household was full. They had Bug the dog, and now four daughters. Claire, Jessica, Samantha, and now Maddie all knew the way of the Westen household. They had captured Vaduz, and settled the fact that he came after Fiona only after he was, supposedly, dead to track her down, when we was off guard. Not to mention, pregnant. Sam and Jesse watched the new family grow, when the realized something. A few years back, Sam and Jesse were sitting in Maddie's garage, thinking about how Michael and Fi were going to raise this new family. Little did they know that almost thirteen years later, would they finally realize what happened, _After the Westens_


End file.
